


Peeping Your Neediness

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: Uvogin walks in on you pleasuring yourself and proceeds to give you what you truly wanted.
Relationships: Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Peeping Your Neediness

After a long day of work, being home with a cup of tea and your favorite show after a shower was almost the best you could ask for. Almost, because the best would’ve been if your boyfriend Uvogin made it back from his work trip yet. His schedule was nothing ordinary, leaving him gone for months, weeks, days, who knows anymore. He made sure to call you every few days, since texting really wasn’t his thing. Hell, the man only calls because you text him asking for any sort of signal that he’s alright.

You found yourself thinking of all the ways you missed Uvo. How his muscles flexed with every movement he made. The way he smiled at you with feral intent whenever he needed you. The feeling of his hair in between your fingers. How his lips hit yours with such fiery passion, leaving your lips red and swollen. The husky breaths and moans he made into your ear while fucking into you with resistance so he doesn’t break you in half. How he cares for you afterwards with gentleness that you wouldn’t think is capable from a man of his size. Fuck, you missed him more than you thought.

Your neediness taking over, you powered off your television and made your way to your bedroom. Settling in, you decided to change into one of Uvo’s tank tops. Needless to say its more of a dress on you, but his scent lingered on this one shirt you decided not to wash so you can cuddle it when you miss him. 

Bringing your fingers between your legs, even just thinking about Uvo made you soaking wet. You pressed gently onto your clit, sighing when even the smallest bit of pressure made you sensitive. You began pumping a finger in and out of your sopping pussy, relishing in the way that your walls clenched around your finger. Sighing softly, you added another finger and fucked yourself with a need that wouldn’t be satisfied on your own. Now bringing your finger back to your clit, you played with your swollen bud while bringing your other hand down and pumping your fingers in and out of your hole at the same time. You were so close, calling out Uvo’s name like your life depended on it. Continuing your ministrations, your orgasm hit you in a wave of hot pleasure that left you a panting mess. It had been so long since you touched yourself, always opting to wait until Uvogin was home to give you everything your body needed. Laying spread out on the bed, you turned onto your side facing the wall with your hands between your thighs, just resting between your sex for the warmth it provided. You planned on getting up and taking another shower once your high wore off.

“Missed me that much?” Uvo chuckled.

His voice made you spring up into sitting position. When did he get here? How didn’t he make any noise? Had you been so occupied that you didn’t hear this giant trotting through your apartment?

“You fucking creep! You could’ve announced yourself and helped me out instead of just standing there!” You jumped straight into his arms and wrapped your legs around his torso, bringing him into a bruising kiss. “And interrupt that show you put on for me? Pfft, never.” He retorted. You really missed him, and he felt your need radiating off your body. You two made out sloppily, ready to explore each others bodies after being apart so long.

Holding you up with one arm, Uvo brings his other hand down to touch your folds, still wet but not yet ready to take him. He bites your lip and you let out a hiss, begging him to stop being a tease and he slides two of his fingers into you. You tangle your fingers into his hair, bringing your mouth to his neck and leave open mouth kisses all over. This drives Uvo mad, you know that he loves the way you pay attention to him even when your mind is clouded from the hot sensations coursing through your body. You’re bouncing up and down onto his two fingers, his name slipping from your lips into his ear. “Uvo, please, please ruin me.”

No need to ask twice. Uvo’s no scholar, but the man isn’t dumb at all, and he always meets your demands. You never had to ask him more than once about anything. The man loves you more than he loves himself, and he showed you this better than he could tell you.

Placing you onto the bed lightly, Uvo pulled you by your legs until your pussy was on the edge of the bed. He ducked his head in between your legs and began lapping at your wet tavern. Already sensitive from your previous orgasm, Uvo knew he needed to take it easy with you. He sucked at your clit with soft precision, then brought his tongue to lick at your hole. The pace he set was gentle but still so delicious. Your fingers grabbed at the sheets of the bed, grasping for any semblance of reality. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He hissed out against your pussy and it sent vibrations straight through your body. Uvo brought two fingers into your hole, pumping in and out slowly. He focused his tongue and lips on your swollen bud, and you were so close to your second orgasm. Your heavy panting and bucking against his mouth told him the same, and he moved his face from between your legs before allowing you to cum. “No, sorry kitten. You’ve already cum by your own hands, so now you’ll cum on my cock.”

You whined as Uvo picked you up from the bed, plopping himself down with you on his lap. He brought your legs onto his shoulders, gripping you by your hips and holding all of your body weight in his hands like if you weighed nothing. Lining his cock up with your entrance, Uvo sunk you down onto his length painfully slow, allowing you to adjust to his sheer size. Giving a few tentative bounces, Uvo began picking up the pace. You grasped his forearms, trying to balance yourself, knowing regardless he is strong enough to hold you on his own. Squelching noises and loud moans from the both of you filled the room and his thrusts became harder as your noises spurred him on. You felt your orgasm building in your core because his cock hit your G spot beautifully in this position. Uvo bucked into you relentlessly, making you scream out as tears began to well in your eyes. He took notice of this and slowed down, asking “Baby, is it too much? I’ll slow down, I’m sorry princess.” You felt your heart warm at the fact that he was so caring even during these intense moments, you whined “I’m fine, I love you Uvogin. Use me, please just use me.” His eyes were mesmerized by your boobs bouncing up and down and the way your pussy practically sucked him back in when he pulled out. You made him into even more of a feral man and your desire for him turned him into putty in your hands, his main goal always to please you and have you all fucked out. 

He let go of your hip with one of his hands, wiping the tears that fell down your face. Bringing you into a searing kiss, your tongues fought for dominance that Uvo let you have because he was too busy fucking into you. You tangled your fingers into his hair, one of his arms on your hip, the other holding your face into his neck while he bounces you on his cock. His breathing was becoming erratic, you knew he was close. The pleasure that was building in your body was consuming all of your senses. You began fucking yourself onto him with any strength you could muster and he grunted your name out in between breaths. This sent you over the edge, your cum releasing all over his length as he tried his best to continue his ministrations even though you were clamping down on his cock so beautifully.

“I want you to cum for me Uvo, stuff me full of your seed, please daddy.” You whispered into his ear, and he turned his head to kiss your lips and then bit down to tease you. A few more heavy thrusts and he pulled you all the way off him before slamming you fully onto his cock, rolling his hips while his cock shoots thick ropes of cum into you. The feeling of his orgasm inside of you made you moan and whine while Uvo was grunting and breathing heavily. He kept you onto his softening cock, which was still huge even when flaccid. Uvo laid back, opting for some cockwarming. You were sure that there would be a round 2 since he just got back home, and you didn’t mind at all. He reached for your blanket and draped it over your body and you began to fall asleep on top of him. His heartbeat and scent always brought you comfort and lulled you into a slumber. Uvogin made sure to stay up until you were asleep before whispering “I love you more…” He definitely wanted a round 2, but he’d grant you both a nap first.


End file.
